En mi corazón, vivirás
by Witch Griselda Ravenwood
Summary: Empieza un nuevo torneo, sin embargo, es el último en que participarán. Ambos desean ganar, y por eso, el destino los ha reunido nuevamente. Empero, ¿es sólo lo que anhelan, cuando observan que quizás, haya más que una amistad entre los dos?


**Disclamer**: Beyblade no me pertenece, sino a Takao Aoki. Sólo hago esto con fines de ocio y entretenimiento.

**Advertencia: **Este fic es Shonen-ai. Es decir, trata sobre relación chico-chico. Si no te gusta este género, por favor abstente de leer.

**Pareja: **KaixRei.

**Dedicado a: **Alucard5Hellsing, ganador de concurso del mes de Febrero, "Concurso de San Valentín"

* * *

_**En mi corazón, vivirás**_

_Empieza un nuevo torneo, sin embargo, es el último en que ambos participarán. Ambos desean obtener la máxima presea, y por eso, el destino los a reunido nuevamente. Empero, ¿es sólo lo que anhelan, cuando observan, durante el trayecto de su meta, que puede haber algo más que simple amistad entre los dos?_

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**Volvemos a estar juntos**_

La bella ciudad de México, con propia historia que se desborda con tan sólo pasear por sus calles, fue seleccionada para ser la sede del Campeonato Mundial de este año. Se designaron varios lugares para los encuentros de los equipos, entre ellos, la joya arquitectónica del deporte nacional: El Estadio Azteca.

Aquel hemiciclo estaba a reventar. La batalla que daría lugar en ese momento era una de las más esperadas por los fanáticos. Era una delicia observar la competencia entre el actual campeón mundial, Takao Kinomiya, y su gran rival, Kai Hiwatari. Era dificil apostar por la victoria de alguno de los contendientes.

Ambos equipos se hallaban en sus vestidores correspondientes. El joven ruso, alistaba los últimos detalles en su beyblade. En la misma habitación se hallaba nada más que Rei Kon, realizando la misma operación que su capitán.

Era la primera ronda y tenían que enfrentarse a sus amigos. Pero, si deseaban ganar su primer punto, tenían que hacerlo. Después de todo, los dos terminando el torneo, se retirarían del beyblade, y si cerraban con broche de oro al obtener el campeonato, sería lo mejor.

Pero, ¿còmo es que Rei y Kai habían terminado juntos en un equipo? Esa cuestión era respondida por la mente del joven oriental, que recordaba lo sucedido hace unos meses, cuando recién empezaba las convocatorias del torneo. Ambos se encontraron en la sede de la BBA en Japón:

_El joven Kon había regresado al país del sol naciente, a petición del Señor Dickenson en volver a participar en el nuevo campeonato del deporte que tanto le apasionaba. Era aproximadamente las dos de la tarde. Lo recibió una de las secretarias del presidente de la BBA, mencionándole que en un momento lo recibiría. El chico, se limitó a esperar, mientras observaba los anuncios pegados en la pizarra de madera._

–Veo que Takao y Max formarán equipo _–expresó para sus adentros –_A raíz de que Daichi se fracturó el brazo y Rick tomaría las riendas de su Rancho, no tuvieron más opción. –_Siguió leyendo la lista de equipos confimados, sin embargo se sorprendió de no encontrar a uno de sus amigos –_Es extraño que no esté –_mencionó con cierta desilusión._

–_El señor Dickenson ya puede atenderle, joven Kon –Expresó la secretaria –Puedes pasar._

–_Gracias, señorita. –Respondió, mientras se dirigía a la oficina del presidente de la BBA. Al llegar a ésta, tocó la puerta._

–_Puedes pasar, Rei –expresó el anciano. El chino abrió el portal. –Bienvenido Rei. Toma asiento, por favor. –El joven quedó sorprendido al ver a una persona que no esperaba hallar ahí. _

_Era extraño, sintió, (¿quizás emoción?), al observar a un chico de ojos rojos, cabello bicolor azul, sentado en una de las sillas de la habitación. El ruso lo miraba con asombro al igual que el oriental. Éste último, se dirigió al asiento vació. _

–_Hola Kai –expresó con una de sus dulces sonrisas a su amigo._

–_Rei –le devolvió el gesto, pero en menor intensidad que la que el chino reflejaba en su rostro. _

–_Es una sorpresa verte aquí, y también, –recordando la lista de los equipos –me quedé anonado al no ver tu nombre entre los competidores._

–_Es porque aún no me inscribo. –Musitó con sequedad. Al ver el rostro del neko lleno de confusión, agregó –Tala y los demás no participarán en este torneo. Han decidido enfocarse en otros asuntos que habían dejado pendenties en torneos anteriores. _

–_Ya veo. _

– _¿Y a que se debe tu ausencia en el campeonato? –Preguntó Kai _

–_También por la falta de equipo –expresó. –A Mao y Rai les han asignado tareas sobre el liderazgo de nuestra aldea, debido a que son nietos del Jefe de la tribu. Gao y Kii enfermaron de varicela hace poco, así que, practicamente me quedé solo. _

–_Señor Dickenson, ¿entonces esa es la causa de que nos haya llamado? –Cuestionó con seriedad al ver detenidamente al anciano._

–_En efecto, Kai. Ustedes son los únicos participantes que no tienen un equipo. He pensado en la posibilidad de que ustedes formen uno. Después de todo, ambos ya han trabajado juntos. Al menos, de que haya algún inconveniente._

–_Por mi, no hay ningún problema, señor Dickenson. –Expresó el chino._

_Rei observó a su compañero, esperando una respuesta. Por una parte, a él le da gusto trabajar junto a él. Sabía que era su mejor opción, y con sus habilidades, podrían conseguir el título de campeones. Sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro si Kai pensaba en lo mismo. Deseaba que el chico ruso y él volvieran a estar juntos. Al pensarlo, de repente su corazón dio un vuelco, cosa que lo puso un tanto nervioso._

–_Por mi parte, tampoco. _

_Para su sorpresa, el corazón del joven oriental volvió a dar un vuelco. Esto le estaba aterrando. Repiró profundo y sacudió un poco su cabeza para despejarse un poco. El ruso había observado este comportamiento, por lo cual, preguntó:_

– _¿Te encuentras bien, Rei? _

–_Sí, no te preocupes, Kai. Me sentí un poco mareado, eso es todo, pero ya pasó. Debe ser porque no he comido ni dormido. –El ruso lo miraba con cierta duda. –Es en serio, estoy bien._

–_Hum. –Musitó Kai, aun incrédulo._

–_Bien, entonces, les explicaré las reglas. –Interrumió Dickenson –El torneo se hará por parejas. Los equipos pueden estar formados hasta por tres integrantes, dos titulares y un suplente. En su caso, no tienen esa opción, sin embargo confió que podrán salir a flote. _

"Se han inscrito un total de 16 equipos, divididos en cuatro grupos. Dos de estos, pasarán a la segunda ronda, Por sorteo se designarán sus contricantes y el orden del juego, para definir a los semifinalistas. De éstos, saldrán los finalistas y el tercer y cuarto lugar. Ganará el equipo que tenga dos de tres batallas_."_

– _¿Cuándo comienza el torneo? –Preguntó Rei_

–_Dentro de un mes. Así que tienen tiempo prepararse. Supongo que es todo. Si hay algo que se haya olvidado mencionar, te enviaré mensajes a tu celular, Kai._

–_Bien, es mejor que nos retiremos –comentó el ruso, levántandose de su asiento. Miró a su compañero – ¿Vienes?_

–_Sí. Bueno, señor Dickenson, nos vemos. _

_Ambos jóvenes salieron de la oficina. Un silencio incómodo los acompañó hasta la salida de la sede de la BBA. Hasta que el organismo de Rei lo traicionó: el sonido peristáltico de sus intestinos, pidiendo alimento inmediatamente. El chino se sonrosó de vergüenza._

–_Recuerdo que habías mencionado que no habías comido. –Una leve sonrisa se mostró en el rostro del joven de los ojos rojos. Su mirada se posó en un local. –Vamos._

_Rei se fijó a que lugar observaba: un pequeño restaurante de comida nipona. Siguió a su capitán. Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa al fondo. Pidieron su orden. Cuando trajeron la comida, el chino empezó a degustar sus alimentos._

–_Veo que tenías mucha hambre –una sonrisa burlesca se asomó en la cara de Kai. _

–_No pude comer antes de venir aquí. –Respondió Rei. –Bueno, Kai ¿qué opinas sobre esto? _

–_No esta del todo mal. Al menos, sé que darás lo mejor de ti. Por ese lado, me alegro que fueras mi compañero._

–_Ya veo. –En su interior, se sentía bien al escuchar el comentario de su amigo._

–_Sabes, éste es mi último torneo. –Musitó. Rei se sorprendió, por lo cual el ruso añadió. –He cumplido la mayoría de edad. –su rostro se tornó sombrío. –Por lo tanto, tengo que hacerme cargo de la empresa de mi familia. Sin embargo, antes de ese momento, quiero ganar mi último campeonato._

–_Yo también –expresó con cierta melancolía –es mi último torneo. –Kai lo miró con cierto asombro. –He decidido que, después de esto, estudiaré Gastronomía. Así que, tenemos el mismo objetivo en este campeonato._

_Terminaron de comer. Kai pagó la cuenta y salieron del local. Rei le insistía pagar lo que el había consumido._

–_Déjalo así._

–_Pero, Kai…_

–_No te preocupes, déjalo asi. –El chino no persistió más. –Mañana nos vemos en las instalaciones de la BBA, a las 8 de la mañana._

–_De acuerdo. Nos vemos, Kai. –El ruso levantó su mano, como señal de despedida. _

* * *

–Bien, llegó la hora. –Expresó Kai, sacando de sus pensamientos a Rei. –Tú irás primero.

–De acuerdo.

Se enfrentaría en el primer juego contra Max. Ingresaron al estadio, dirigiéndonse a su banca. Rei se preparaba mentalmente. Subió al plato, sacando a su preciado _Drigger_. Max realizaba lo mismo con _Draciel_. Al encontrarse, el rubio le dijo:

–Buena suerte, Rei. Espero que des lo mejor, porque _Draciel_ y yo no se las pondremos fácil.

–Espero lo mismo, Max. _Drigger_ y yo les daremos batalla.

Comenzó el juego. Draciel mantenía su férrea defensa, mientras el tigre se abalanzaba con gran agilidad sobre su adversario. Max no podía esquivar con facilidad los ataques de Rei. Sin embargo, el neko debía hacer algo rápido. Invocó a su bestia bit. Max lo imitó y se dieron con toda sus fuerzas, tal que destruyeron el plato. Disipado el humo de los escombros, sólo un blade seguía girando.

– ¡Y el ganador es Rei! –Exclamó Jazzman, como veredicto final.

–Felicidades, Rei. Fue una gran batalla. –El rubio le tendió su mano.

–Gracias, Max. –Respondió el gesto.

Ambos bajaron del plato. El ruso miró con satisfacción a su compañero. Rei volvió a sentir esa sensación en su corazón al cruzar mirada con Kai. Se limitó a sonreirle y a desearle suerte en su encuentro. Se sentó en la banca, observando como su compañero subía al plato. Estaba nervioso. Era la segunda vez que sucedía. Respiró hondo y se tranquilizó.

El juego entre Takao y Kai estaba dando comienzo. Los ataques por parte de ambos contrincantes eran colosales. La gente estaba emocionada porque no sabían a quien apoyar. Max, por su lado le daba porras a su compañero. Rei, decidió dejar sus dilemas, se levantó y gritó:

– ¡Vamos Kai, no te dejes vencer!

Quizás fue su imaginación, pero las cosas empezaron a tornarse mejores para su amigo. A pesar de que ambos beyluchadores estaban agotados, recurrieron a sus últimas fuerzas para un ataque frontal. Los beyblades salieron ilesos, aunque su velocidad disminuía alarmantemente.

– ¡Kai! –gritó el chino. –¡Kai, vamos, se que puedes vencerlo!

El beyblade de Tyson se detuvo, con mínima diferencia, antes que el de Kai. Jazzman gritó:

–¡El ganador es Kai!

Rei suspiró aliviado y a la vez, contento por la victoria de su amigo. El ruso bajó con dificultad del plato. Rei lo ayudó, aunque Kai le respondió:

–No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.

–Me alegro que ganáramos. –Le sonrió – ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? –Kai lo miró extrañado

–Ya te lo mencioné, estoy bien. –Dijo con cierta incomodidad.

– ¡Kai, espero la revancha! –Interrumpió Takao, quien llegaba a su lado. Max y Kouiji también se acercaron a ellos. –No creas que por ganarme, te la dejaré fácil en nuestro siguiente encuentro. –Esperamos verlos en las finales.

– ¿Y crees que podrán llegar lejos? –Mencionó con sarcasmo el ruso –Contigo en la cabeza, no creo. –Sonrió con malicia.

–Oye, lo mismo digo de ti. Pobre de Rei, tiene que soportar al amargado.

–Takao, Kai dejen de pelear. –Expresó el chino.

–Bueno, estoy de acuerdo con Takao –terció Max. –A la próxima que nos veamos, no se las dejaremos fácil. Estamos determinados a llegar a la final.

–Por eso –agregò el nipón de la gorra –Los esperaremos, por la revancha y el campeonato.

–Les deseamos suerte en sus demàs encuentros –comentó _el Jefe._

–Igualmente –les sonrió Rei a sus amigos.

–Kai –el moreno fijó su vista en èl. –Es una promesa, nos encontraremos en la final.

–Tenlo por seguro, Takao. –Le sonrió de una manera sincera.

Se despidieron. Cada equipo se dirigia a sus respectivos vestidores. Rei observaba a su capitán. Cansado, pero feliz –a su manera –por la victoria. Los chicos recogían sus cosas, para tomar el vehículo que los llevaría a su hotel.

–Obtuvimos nuestro primer punto. –Dijo Rei.

–Sin embargo, aún nos falta ganar los otros tres encuentros.

–Tienes razón. Pero, una victoria es una victoria, Kai. –Recogió sus cosas. –En definitiva, me alegra que seamos de nuevo un equipo.

El chino salió de los vestidores. Kai se disponía tomar sus cosas, cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente:

–_Yo también me alegra que volvamos a estar juntos. –_Sonrió para sí, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie más que lo observara en ese momento.

* * *

_**Lechucería Hiwatari**_

–Bueno, ya me metí en otro problema. Y en uno mayúsculo que no se si podré afrontar: un fic con temática Shonen-ai.

–Isis, date por muerta. –Me mira mi hermano con molestia.

– ¿Por qué? en cierto modo, tenía ganas de escribir un KaixRei.

–Ese es el problema, no me metas en tus mugres fantasías yaoi. No veo que a Albert lo metas en estas cosas...

–Eh, bueno, he planeado también un fic shonen-ai de LavitzxAlbert, ahora que el amor a LoD renació. –soñando despierta pensando en ellos. – Bueno, ese no es el punto. Este capítulo se enfoca en Rei. Espero que no me hayan salido demasiado OoC.

Se aceptan críticas sobre esto. Sobre el título: siento que es algo rosa... pero me inspiré en la canción de Phill Collins "En mi corazón, vivirás". Aunque el fic no esta completamente ligado a la lírica.

La sección de los Reviews se pasa a mi profile.

**En fin, ¡Do Svidanya!**


End file.
